


Days Apart

by Wetbug125



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is gone for a few days, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetbug125/pseuds/Wetbug125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is gone for a few days and Stiles misses and is really horny. So Derek wants to try sexting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Apart

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I were talking about how we felt about sexting. Later that day I came up with this when re watching Teen Wolf. So I don't know, but I this is what I came up with.

Stiles: I miss u Derek.  
Derek: I miss u too. How are you?  
Stiles: Horny  
Stiles: I mean good  
Derek: Wow Stiles, I have only been gone for a few days.  
Stiles: Yea, a few to long. I miss cuddling with u and other stuff ;)  
Derek: Maybe I can fix that.  
Stiles: How!?  
Derek: Sexting.  
Stiles: Idk Derek.  
Derek: Fine, u stay horny until I get back.  
Stiles: Fine, we can try.  
Derek: What r u wearing baby?  
Stiles: Ah ur lacrosse swearshirt  
Derek: Stiles I thought u said u would try.  
Stiles: Oh, right? Um how?  
Derek: Tell me u r wearing something sexy  
Stiles: Ok! I’m wearing high heels and black stockings  
Derek: Damn, what top?  
Stiles: A white lingerie top  
Derek: You are hot as hell, baby *smiles at u*  
Stiles: Well ur not to bad urself  
Derek: R u wearing a bra?  
Stiles: Nope  
Stiles: *runs over to the bed* Come play with me Derek  
Derek: Holy shit!  
Stiles: What’s wrong?  
Derek: Nothing  
Derek: You wanted this whole time, right?  
Stiles: Yea, just maybe sooner hahah Now can we get back to u know  
Derek: Oh right  
Derek: *follows Stiles to the bed and wraps his arms around her and kisses her* now strip for me  
Stiles: *slowly untie top*  
Derek: * softly pushes you with your back against the wall and kisses ur neck*  
Stiles: hhhmmm thats good  
Stiles: *takes the collar of ur shirt and slowly pulls it off*  
Derek: Get on your knees  
Stiles: *knees down slowly running my hand down ur chest*  
Derek: *opens belt and slowly pushes them down*  
Derek: *lifts your chin up so you are forced to look up to me*  
Stiles: I want to taste u cum down my throat  
Derek: *pulls boxer briefs down so my hard cock is revealed*  
Derek: Well suck it if you want cum  
Stiles: *wraps my lips around ur big hard cock*  
Derek: *moans* ooh yeah  
Stiles: *starts sucking harder in response*  
Derek: slow and deep, baby  
Derek: I wanna hear you gag and choke  
Stiles: *slows down as told*  
Stiles: *takes the whole thing and gags a little, but moans at the feeling of it hitting the back of my throat*  
Derek: *places my hand on the back of your head and pushes your head so my cock gets all the way down your throat*  
Stiles: *gags and moans*  
Derek: look at me, I wanna see your beautiful eyes  
Stiles: *looks up at u as ur cock hits the back of my throat*  
Stiles: *tastes the pre cum as it sliding down my throat*  
Derek: *grabs your hair and starts fucking ur mouth*  
Stiles: *moans, as ur cock gags me*  
Derek: *throws head back against the wall* Fuck Stiles  
Derek: *starts to fucks your mouth hard and deep*  
Stiles: *looks up at u*  
Derek: *moans louder, as u suck harder with every thrust*  
Stiles: *gags and chokes with every thrust, making me moan louder*  
Derek: *gets slower and softer so just the tip of my cock fills up your mouth*  
Stiles: *can taste more cum slowly sliding down my throat*  
Derek: I bet your bf loves it to fuck your tits  
Stiles: Yea he does  
Derek: You love it to have a big cock between your tits?  
Stiles: Yes Derek  
Stiles: I want to feel u cum down my throat  
Stiles: *places ur cock back in my mouth and starts sucking hard, wanting u to cum. you start to moan louder and ur breath hitches as u cum down my throat. I can taste how salty yet sweet u are. I pull off with a pop and lick the rest of the cum of ur dick. I look up at you and smile*  
Stiles: You like that Derek?  
Derek: Holy shit!  
Stiles: *some cum is dripping down my chin, so I take ur finger and wipe it off. I suck and lick it off*  
Derek: That’s what I call hungry for more  
Stiles: I’m just a cum slut ;) what can I say  
Stiles: Is it my turn now!  
Derek: You made me cum  
Stiles: That’s the point of a blowjob  
Derek: Stiles I mean YOU MADE ME CUM  
Stiles: Oh….!  
Stiles: I want u to make me cum  
Derek: Well you made me cum too fast  
Stiles: But that’s not my fault u wanted to do this. I didn’t know I would be that good.  
Derek: Hahahaha I guess its ur turn to cum  
Stiles: Yea! Hold on I need my vibrator!  
Derek: While u get that I need to find a towel.  
Stiles: Found it!  
Derek: Good! Ready?  
Stiles: Yea!  
Derek: *grabs your hair and pulls your head back, forcing you to look up*  
Stiles: I’m craving u to touch, please Derek touch me  
Derek: *smiles* well get up and go on the bed  
Stiles: Yes Derek *crawls onto bed*  
Derek: *pushes u over so ur face down ass up, slowly runs hand up ur back *  
Stiles: *moans and looks over shoulder at u*  
Derek: *enjoys the view on your exposed ass*  
Derek: Take ur panties off baby  
Stiles: *slowly slips out of my panties, giggling as I pull them down knowing what is to come*  
Derek: *slaps your ass and spreads your cheeks*  
Stiles: *moans as his fingers run down toward my wet pussy*  
Derek: *teases ur pussy with my cock*  
Stiles: Derek I’m so wet  
Derek: Who is my little cumslut?  
Derek: *softly pushes the tip inside you*  
Stiles: I am Derek. I want u to make me cum so I can taste it  
Stiles: *moans as the tip spreads me open* Yes Derek  
Derek: *slowly pushes my cock inside you and stretches your pussy while I push your face down*  
Stiles: *grab a fist full of sheets u push further in*  
Derek: *grabs your ass to fuck you hard and deep*  
Stiles: *moans louder* Harder Derek...fuck that feels good!  
Derek: *grabs your long dark hair and fucks you with hard and deep thrusts*  
Derek: *spanks you while I pull ur head back*  
Derek: *Lays against ur back and whispers* Don’t be shy, you can be loud  
Derek: Let the neighbors know how good I’m giving it to u  
Stiles: *looks over my shoulder with loud moans spilling out of the gasping mouth- Yes Derek yes! That’s it, right there  
Derek: *grabs your shoulder and pulls you back so you are forced to arch back while I fuck your pussy rough*  
Stiles: *moans growing loud* Fuck me Derek!  
Stiles: Fuck my tight pussy  
Derek: *slaps your ass* louder!  
Stiles: Yes Derek!  
Derek: *slaps your ass harder* louder!  
Stiles: *pushes back against ur cock* FUCK DEREK! FUCK ME DEREK  
Derek: I want you to ride me *fucks some more but slower*  
Derek: Ride me till you cum  
Derek: *takes my cock out and sits backs against head board  
Derek: Come here baby  
Stiles: Yes Derek  
Stiles: *slowly slides back down onto ur cock*  
Derek: *slaps and grabs your ass and moves it up and down*  
Stiles: *places hands on the headboard and starts bouncing* U like that Derek  
Derek: Fuck Stiles  
Derek: *squeezes ur tits while you ride me*  
Stiles: *slowly moves hips back and further on ur cock, letting my tits bounce in place for u*  
Derek: You got such a beautiful face, you know that?  
Stiles: *moans, moves hips a little faster*  
Derek: Go ahead, faster  
Derek: *slaps ur ass*  
Stiles: *starts bouncing again, making them bounce in ur face*  
Derek: *grabs your ass and starts thrust slowly into u*  
Stiles: *moans louder and starts bouncing harder and faster*  
Stiles: *Ur breath starts to hitch and u moan louder* Derek *bites bottom lip* I’m going to…DEREK!  
Stiles: *U rest ur head on his shoulder until u catch ur breath* I love u  
Derek: *Kisses ur forehead and strokes ur hair* I love u too Stiles  
Derek: I really wanna cum on your face  
Derek: I got a second load for my cumslut  
Stiles: Yes Derek  
Derek: On your knees  
Stiles: *slowly pull off of ur cock and get on my knees*  
Stiles: Derek I want ur cum all over my face  
Derek: *my hard cock is it front of ur face, just waiting for u*  
Stiles: *wraps hand around ur cock and starts stroking it*  
Derek: Jerk me off baby  
Stiles: *my grip tightens around u and I stroke faster* Cum for me Derek  
Derek: Fuck Stiles  
Derek: *moans and gives you a huge load of cum in your face*  
Derek: (Give me a detailed description where you got my cum)  
Stiles: *your warm cum hits my face and starts dripping down my chin and on my lips. I lick the cum off of my lips with my tongue moaning at the taste, looking up at u as I do so* Derek u taste so good *I lick the remaining cum off of ur dripping cock, kissing the head and licking every drop that leaks out off.*  
Stiles: *some cum runs down my neck onto my tits* Derek *I look up at u*  
Derek: *look down at u with a smile* You’re beautiful  
Stiles: *slowly run my fingers over the cum on my tits and up my neck, licking it off as u watch*  
Derek: Damn that was fucking hot Stiles  
Stiles: That was something else. Stiles: Thank god that I don't have neighbors or my dad was home cause I was so loud  
Derek: When I come home I’m going to fuck u so hard and make u moan my name so loud  
Stiles: Yea baby  
Stiles: Wait, when do u come home?  
Derek: In a few days. Y?  
Stiles: Cause I miss u and I want u to fuck me so bad  
Derek: Well now we know that sexting works hahahaha  
Stiles: Yea, but it’s not as good as the really thing  
Derek: True. I have to go baby  
Derek: Bye cumslut  
Stiles: Bye Der Bear


End file.
